Nunca & Siempre
by MpM2932
Summary: Anna se va de viaje en barco antes de casarse con Yoh, ahi conoce al misterioso Hao. En una tormenta Anna cae al mar y Hao deseperado va a rescatarla pero el destino hace que queden en una ilsa desierta, y ahi despiertan las pasiones.HXAX..Y?
1. Chapter 1

MpM2932:

Bien, decidí hacer un fic sobre Anna y Hao va a ser muy romántico talvez dramático pero no lo se todavía. Será sobre una aventura, un viaje en compañía de la persona mas inesperada y me preocupare de hacerlo MUY tierno. Léanlo y diviértanse 

1er Capitulo:

Anna Kyouyama, era una mujer de 18 años feliz, en su vida todo marchaba sobre ruedas Se casaría muy pronto con el adorable Yoh Asakura; un joven guapo, tierno, preocupado, gentil y que la amaba por sobre toda las cosas. Es decir la pareja ideal, como era tradición en la familia Kyouyama toda las prometidas antes de casarse debían emprender una viaje sin su pareja en barco para poder sentirse libres de cualquier presión antes de entregarse eternamente a un hombre. Aquella mañana embarcaría en su aventura, Yoh y sus amigos estaban en el puerto para despedirla, ella se iría en un barco con solo unos pocos pasajeros y la tripulación.

Yoh estuvo largo rato abrazándola antes de partir, se despidió de todos y antes de irse beso a Yoh largo rato. Prometió llamarlo apenas tocara tierra en la primera isla que visitara, que quedaba en el Caribe. Se despidió con la mano mientras el barco empezaba a alejarse del puerto, era un día hermoso y la brisa hacia que su cabello ondeara. Camino a su cabina, vio a un hombre parado de cabello largo mirando hacia el horizonte, algo le parecía muy familiar en él. A la hora de la cena, vio a todo los turistas que habían venido, eran pocos ya que era una nave muy exclusiva tenia toda clase de lujos y recorrería zonas que no eran aptas para todo el mundo. Allí vio al hombre que hacia un rato había observado, era increíblemente parecido a Yoh, idéntico en realidad pero a diferencia del sencillo Yoh este traía un terno negro y debajo del una camisa gris y pantalones negros, el cabello era mucho mas largo que el de Yoh y le daba un toque un intelectual. Tenia una mirada mucho mas segura y sexy, y apenas cruzaron miradas él la observó tan intensamente que Anna decidió irse a la cubierta del barco.

Las estrellas decoraban el cielo, y la brisa continuaba al igual que esa tarde. Sintió la presencia de aquel hombre misterioso junto a ella, lo primero que dijo fue "una noche hermosa, no?" a lo que ella respondió en un signo aprobatorio con la cabeza, volvió a hablar "lamento haberla intimidado señorita, mi nombre es Hao Asakura" este comentario la saco de lugar "COMO IVA A HABER OTRO ASAKURA!" pensó, luego ella dijo "señor, usted tiene un parecido increíble con mi prometido y además de ello su apellido es el mismo, me preguntaba si tienen alguna relación, su nombre es Yoh".

Su semblante cambió de ser seductor y calmado a intranquilo e incomodo. Luego de un silencio incomodo Hao habló " Así que eres la prometida de Yoh, que pequeño es el mundo, si quieres saberlo tengo una relación con Yoh es más somos hermanos gemelos, pero, nunca me he llevado con él de pequeños nuestros padres se separaron mientras él se fue con mi padre yo me fui con mi madre y desde entonces no hemos vuelto a vernos pero de vez en cuando mi mama habla de él"

La información le dio de lleno a Anna, así que Yoh tenia un hermano gemelo y ella no lo sabia. Después de decirle aquello, Hao se fue al comedor donde estaban todos los demás. Anna se preguntaba tantas cosas, acababa de conocer al incógnito hermano de Yoh y resultaba ser un carismático y elegante joven. Después de pensar un rato se fue a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente

Era otro hermoso día y hacia calor, por ello Anna se puso su bikini y fue a la piscina del barco. En la piscina había un par de chicas murmurándose cosas evidentemente sobre Hao, quien se veía muy guapo nadando ágilmente. Anna se sentó en una silla para tomar sol, estaba apunto de quedarse dormida cuando algo o alguien le tapó el sol y le empezaron a caer gotas de agua helada, entonces abrió los ojos. Frente su silla, estaba el bien formado Hao Asakura en un traje de baño rojo intenso y en su cara tenia una pícara sonrisa.

-Hao; ¿Te molesta si me pongo aquí?

-Anna: Has lo que quieras, no me interesa.

-Hao: ¡Vaya! Que agresiva. Solo lo preguntaba para ser respetuoso, no necesito tu aprobación para tomar una silla y sentarme aquí(señalando el espacio junto a Anna)

-Anna: No tienes para que ser respetuoso conmigo, lo más probable sea que ni siquiera deberíamos estar teniendo esta conversación.

Hao no dijo nada, solo puso su toalla se puso enzima de esta y cerro los ojos. Estaba algo irritado con la prometida de Yoh, quien se creía para hablarle así al soltero mas codiciado de la "gran manzana", aunque no lo crean Hao a sus 18 años era el presidente mas joven de una importante empresa de computadores en USA. Era conocido mujeriego, pero ninguna le había robado el corazón cuando él se lo había robado a todas, era encantador y muy apuesto y en el exclusivo barco ya tenia algo así como un Fan Club.

-Hao: Todavía no me has dicho tu nombre.

-Anna: Uhh (fastidiada) mi nombre es Anna Kyouyama.

-Hao: te falto decir "es un placer conocerte"(se ríe sarcásticamente), no se por que me tratas de este modo que yo sepa no te he hecho nada.

-Anna: No tienes que hacer algo para que no me agrades, ser tú es suficiente. Pero, te acabas de reír de mi y eso me da motivos para detestarte.

-Hao: eres insoportable, pero me diviertes (sonrisa)sabes, me dieron ganas de bañarme de nuevo, ¿y a ti?

-Anna: No, estoy bien, GRACIAS.

Hao se levanto de la silla, y empezó a reírse entre dientes. Anna lo escucho pero seguía con los ojos muy cerrados, de pronto se sintió flotar y literalmente. Hao la levanto de la silla y la tomó entre sus brazos ella le gritaba que la bajara que era una locura y él solo se reía y la miraba intensamente. Entre todo el alboroto ella empezó a sentirse bien cuando de pronto Hao se tiro a la piscina con ella (abrazados). Cuando salieron, él seguía sonriendo y ella estaba roja de rabia.

-Anna: ¡Hao Asakura! Que acabas de hacer, ohh te vas arrepentir tanto que vas a desear **nunca** haberme conocido!.

-Hao: **Nunca lograras hacerme arrepentirme de haberte conocido!**

Y así estuvieron un tiempo en la piscina, Anna lo seguía para pegarle una bofetada y él huía, no paraba de reírse y hacia todo lo posible para irritarla. Parecían un par de niños jugando, Hao se cansó y Anna también pero sin antes pegarle una buena bofetada. Empezaba a atardecer en el barco, y estaban sentados en las sillas junto a la piscina tomándose un jugo, Anna aún estaba molesta con Hao pero no podía negar que lo paso muy bien persiguiéndolo toda la tarde. Después de que se ocultara el sol, unas nubes empezaron a cubrir las estrellas y un fuerte viento empezó a soplar. Cada uno fue a su pieza, y ahí se vistieron para la cena, en los barcos tan elegantes como este las cenas siempre eran de gala. Hao se encontró con Anna en el vestíbulo, Hao le ofreció el brazo galantemente y ella lo ignoró fingiendo enojo todavía pero en realidad no estaba enojada.

Hao cenó en la mesa junto a la de Anna quien conversaba con una joven pareja, Anna les contaba que ella iba a casarse al volver del viaje. Hao estaba en una mesa cenando con una chica que no paraba de hablarle y de mirarlo deseosamente, y de repente Hao y Anna juntaban miradas. Luego sacaron las mesas y el comedor se transformó en sala de baile, Hao se puso a bailar con la mujer que lo había acompañado en la cena y Anna pedía algo de beber en el bar. Estaba por pagar cuando escucho a Hao decir "yo invito, dame uno igual Roger".

-Anna: Gracias, pero no era necesario.

-Hao: ¿no? Es decir, te tire a la piscina, debía tratar de arreglarme contigo de algún modo.

Hao tomó las dos copas de whiskey y le entrego a Anna la suya, esta la recibió pero dándole a cambio una mirada gélida y llena de resentimiento. No se dijeron palabras, pero no paraban de mirarse. Hasta que Hao dijo "quisieras bailar conmigo, la música es buena y somos jóvenes no podemos quedarnos aquí toda la noche... mirándonos"

-Anna: De poder podemos.

Pero entonces a Anna se le ocurrió un plan excelente, así que cambio su tono de voz a uno mas dulce y accedió a bailar con él. Al principio estaban bailando lejos, pero, a medida que la noche avanzaba y la música se hacia mas lenta se acercaban más y más. Hasta que quedaron bailando abrazados, estuvieron así algo asi como una hora y Hao pensó que era el momento de aventurarse a besarla. Cuando Anna se dio cuenta lo que tramaba, le hizo señas a la chica que había acompañado a Hao en la cena para que viniera. Esta vino, y estaba junto a ellos que bailaban lentamente Anna fingió que se le caía la cartera y Hao decidió que al pararse trataría de besarla por ello cerro los ojos y en ese instante Anna cambio de lugar con la chica que estaba ahí. Así que sin darse cuenta, Hao empezó a besar apasionadamente a la chica q no era Anna, Anna se reía por dentro pero había algo que le molestaba de verlos ahí besándose así que salio a cubierta.

Hao se sentía en el paraíso y entre esos instantes que se separaban para tomar aire dijo "ohh Anna eres lo máximo", la chica se rió y dijo "Querrás decir, Maida eres lo máximo", Hao abrió los ojos de par en par y vio a la chica que lo acompaño esa noche en sus brazos. Era muy bonita pero no era Anna lo que desconcertó a Hao, así que le pidió perdón y se fue a buscar a la furtiva Anna que lo había hecho caer como un tonto en su trampa, Anna no era tan fácil pensó Hao y tenia mucha razón.

A Hao se le quitaron las ganas de ver a Anna lo que quedaba de la noche, después de todo cayó redondito en su trampa. Se fue a su pieza, se puso pijama y se acostó. La mañana siguiente era muy oscura, el cielo estaba lleno de esas nubes y el barco se movía de forma alarmante. Pero la gente parecía tranquila, Hao se había duchado, se había vestido con jeans y una camiseta negra con un complicado dibujo de unos dragones en blanco, Anna por su parte estaba vestida con unos jeans una camiseta de tiritas decorada con líneas rojas y blancas y el pañuelo rojo en la cabeza. Esa mañana Anna se puso el collar de Yoh que siempre ocupaba él desde que era pequeño, Yoh se lo había pasado para que siempre lo tuviera en su corazón. Hao ignoró completamente a Anna y ella hizo lo mismo, además de ello Maida estuvo en los brazos de Hao todo el desayuno pero de repente Anna encontraba miradas con Hao. Afuera empezaba a hacer más y más frío, y el viento empezaba a pegar cada vez mas fuerte, entonces comenzó a llover. La gente fue en busca de abrigo, Hao busco un chaleco gris y una parca negra, y Anna fue por un poleron negro y una bufanda roja. La lluvia se hizo más intensa y empezaron a haber truenos y relámpagos, las olas crecían y la gente estaba asustándose mas y más, todos estaban refugiados en el comedor o en sus piezas o en alguna sala del hotel. Pero Hao estaba mas preocupado de Anna que de la tormenta, vio como la pareja que se sentó con ella la noche anterior le preguntaba por el collar que traía puesto y Anna se lo saco para mostrárselos. Lo tenia en su mano cuando de pronto una ola hizo al barco ladearse de una manera extraordinaria y el collar se le salio de las manos cayo a la cubierta por una ventana y se deslizo al otro extremo de la cubierta.

Anna salio corriendo a buscarlo, a pesar de que los marineros no le daban permiso de hacerlo. De todas formas lo hizo y cuando volvía el barco volvió a ladearse y cayo sentada en la cubierta, pero Hao no soportaba quedarse ahí adentro así que para asegurarse que estaba bien fue hacia fuera y la ayudo a pararse. De pronto el barco volvió a moverse y Hao abrazo a Anna para ayudarla a mantenerse en pie, pero el mar se volvía mas agitado aun Anna pidió a Hao que la dejara ir por el collar. Así que se separo un poco de el y recogió el collar y justo cuando se disponía a volver donde Hao una ola gigantesca hizo que Anna perdiera el equilibrio y cayera al mar.

CONTINUARA 

MpM2932:

Bueno, ese fue mi primer capitulo y va a continuar. Espero les haya gustado, porque realmente me divertí escribiéndolo,es raro ya que por lo general me cuesta escribir historias pero es muy divertido escribir historias sobre Anna x Hao me parecen una pareja genial. Cuídense y nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo.


	2. Chapter 2

MpM2932:

Bueno, este es el segundo capitulo. Estos días he estado muy inspirada, bueno este comienza cuando Anna cae al mar. Pero nuestros héroes volverán a ver el sol, creanme. Enjoy reading.

Capitulo 2 / Un lugar desconocido /

¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ANNA!

Hay veces en la vida, donde nos suceden cosas tan terribles que pareciera el tiempo avanza más rápido que nosotros. Bueno, a Hao le sucedió aquello cuando vio a Anna cayendo al mar. Gritó desesperado, era incomprensible que Hao estuviera loco por alguien que conocía hace ¿dos días? O talvez si existe el famoso "amor a primera vista". Hao estaba decidido a tirarse al mar en ese mismo instante, pero, unos marineros lo sostuvieron, mientras Hao trataba de librarse de ellos, los hombres le decían que tenían todo bajo control.

A pesar de las palabras de los marineros, Hao no estaba tranquilo así que corrió a buscar su maleta y la de Anna. Luego, se escondió para ir en busca de esos botes en caso de emergencia y cuando llego a los botes alcanzo unas cajas con comida y las amarro fuertemente a uno de los botes. Abrió la compuerta y salio en un bote bastante decente en busca de Anna, ella nadaba con todas sus fuerzas y los marineros trataban de tirarle un salvavidas pero nunca podía alcanzarlo.

Hao alcanzó a llegar donde Anna pero ella no podía nadar hacia el bote ya que estaba contra la corriente. Así que Hao se sacó la parca y se tiro al mar, las olas le pegaban fuertemente y le entraba agua a la boca aún así seguía nadando totalmente decidido. Cuando llego donde Anna, la tomó entre sus brazos y ella estaba exhausta entonces casi se duerme en sus brazos. Por suerte, el mar se calmó un poco cuando subían al bote. Al poder sentarse en el bote, Anna abrazo a Hao y su muestra de afecto sorprendió un poco al joven quien al reaccionar la abrazó de vuelta. Estuvieron así unos instantes, luego atinaron a tratar de volver al barco.

Cuando estaban a punto de llegar, olas gigantescas empezaron a distanciar al barco del bote más y más. Anna y Hao empezaban a asustarse, el barco se alejaba más y más y no había nada que hacer contra la fuerza de la naturaleza. En menos de una hora ya no se veía nada del barco, Hao y Anna estaban amarrados al bote para no caer entre las inmensas olas. Ambos tenían miedo, pero empezaron a calmarse cuando las olas empezaron ha hacerse mas pequeñas y el cielo empezaba a aclararse.

Una hora más tarde solo había cielo azul, y aguas color turquesa. Anna estaba silenciosa, mirando el horizonte buscando al barco o tierra cualquier cosa era mejor que ese bote. Hao estaba deshaciendo los amarres que se había hecho para no caer;

-Hao: Tranquila, todo va a estar muy bien. Nos encontraran muy pronto, y además llegaremos a tierra en menos de lo que crees ya que el color de las aguas se aclara a medida que nos acercamos a tierra.

-Anna: ¿ Que sabes tu? ¿Acaso eres marino? (Hao la miró enfadado) lo siento, es solo que, bueno no puedo creer que esto este pasando. Estamos perdidos en el mar, y yo me caso en una semana...

-Hao: Es una difícil decisión casarse sabes, además yo creo en el destino y me sorprende que la naturaleza te este separando de tu futuro esposo, quizás algo no esta andando bien.

-Anna: De que hablas, acaso sabes ¿porque salí a cubierta? Fui (mostrando el collar) por esto, es de Yoh lo amo tanto que soy capaz de arriesgar mi vida por llevarlo en mi corazón.

-Hao: ..Y de paso poner la mía en riesgo.

Anna le dio la espalda a Hao, de nuevo la había hecho enfadar. Quien se creía él para cuestionar su matrimonio y mas importante su amor por Yoh. Como pareja Yoh y Anna habian "aprendido" a quererse, no fue fácil pero terminaron entendiéndose. Su relación no era apasionada, pero bueno era suficiente para ambos.

Pasaron un par de horas, hasta que Hao tomó unos binoculares puestos en el bote para emergencias y vio tierra. Se emocionó tanto que se paro y se puso a saltar, Anna sorprendida le pregunto que pasaba y Hao grito " TIERRA TIERRA VAMOS A LLEGAR A ALGUN LADO!" Dame eso le dijo Anna. Cuando vio la débil línea que se podía ver de tierra, también se emociono pero no lo hizo muy evidente. Hao la abrazo y le dio un beso en la mejilla, él no pensaba lo que hacia y no soltaba a Anna. Ella, se sintió un poco incomoda con todo esos abrazos y besos, pero, se lo debía de no ser por Hao talvez no estaría viva para contarlo.

Hao empezó a remar con todas sus fuerzas, tenia una enorme sonrisa en el rostro y parecía nunca cansarse de remar. El agua se fue aclarando mas y más y la tierra era visible, sin binoculares ya estaban muy cerca de la isla y era hermosa. Tenia una gran playa de arenas tan blancas como la nieve, un cielo azul resplandeciente un mar tranquilo, se podía ver detrás de la playa una pradera y mas atrás aún se veía un hermoso bosque de un verde intenso.

Al tocar tierra, Hao se tiro para abrazarla en un acto exagerado. Anna solo se bajo y empezó a examinar la isla con los binoculares, no había ciudades o algo allí. Dejaron el barco en la tierra, y salieron a examinar un poco la playa. Estaba completamente desierta, luego fueron a la pradera donde había algunos árboles para dar sombra y pudieron ver que al comienzo del bosque había una enorme laguna que nacía en un río y terminaba en un río. Tomaron agua del río, respiraron aire fresco y se sentaron bajo unos árboles para descansar un rato. Anna se quedo dormida en el pecho de Hao, y él disfrutaba teniéndola ahí tan cerca.

Empezaba a preguntarse si se estaría enamorando de esta chica, que por desgracia le pertenecía a su hermano. Y fue en ese momento que se dio cuenta, que ella era la persona más importante para su hermano y que la tenia en sus brazos. Parecía que Hao no tenia esperanzas para luchar contra aquel sentimiento, y además no podría tenerla se sentía tan desafortunado. Entre sus pensamientos se quedo profundamente dormido.

Lo primero que vio al despertar fue el cielo naranjo, ya no tenia a Anna entre sus brazos ella estaba bañándose en la laguna con su traje de baño. Él la miraba hipnotizado, y cuando ella lo vio para sorpresa de él le sonrió. Hao se puso su traje de baño y se fue a meter a la laguna, estuvieron conversando largo rato jugaron también a que Hao la perseguía y ella tenia que alejarse de él buceando o nadando. Hasta que se hizo de noche, y como en la isla no hacia frío Anna se puso una camiseta y shorts, Hao una camiseta. Prendieron una fogata, cenaron "instant lunch" y armaron una carpa que venia entre las cosas de emergencia del bote.

Pero antes de acostarte y frente a la fogata Hao le pregunto a Anna algo que la tomo desprevenida.

-Hao: ¿Amas a Yoh?

-Anna: Supongo, un hombre nunca me ha hecho sentir algo mas fuerte que él.

-Hao: Y, ¿que pasaría si otro hombre te hiciera sentir "algo" mas fuerte?

-Anna: Entonces, conocería el amor... Y tú ¿estas o has estado enamorado?

-Hao: Muchas mujeres han entrado y salido de mi vida, pero, nunca me habían interesado tanto como para tirarme al mar a rescatarlas (sonrisa)

-Anna: Te aconsejo, no enamorarte de mí si no quieres terminar sufriendo.

Después de decir aquello, se paro y se fue a acostar pero no se quedó dormida de inmediato. Se preguntó si realmente amaba a Yoh Asakura, o si solo lo quería, se pregunto que pasaría si un hombre hiciera que ella sintiera algo mas fuerte que con Yoh. Y, por ultimo se pregunto, que pasaría si el hombre que quizás podría robarle el corazón era Hao Asakura. Aterrada de sus pensamientos trató de pensar en otra cosa, hasta que finalmente se quedo profundamente dormida.

A la mañana siguiente, cuando vio a su lado estaba Hao durmiendo placidamente. Se veía mas lindo aún, tan tranquilo, y Anna no pudo evitar suspirar. En el momento que se dio cuenta que había suspirado se pego un cachetada "EN QUE ESTABA PENSANDO?". Salio de la carpa y fue en busca de agua, en el camino encontró unas frutas las lavo en el río y al volver Hao ya estaba vestido levantado sonriendo y esperándola para desayunar. Tomaron té con frutas, y luego salieron a caminar. Era algo difícil caminar por esos bosques así que iban caminando de la mano, un momento Anna casi se cae a un hoyo pero Hao la alcanzo a tomar y juntos abrazados terminaron en el suelo pero al menos estaban lejos del hoyo y en un lugar seguro.

Volvieron al "campamento" y estuvieron conversando largo rato, les era muy fácil hablarse y podían hablar de variados temas e incluso bromeaban juntos. Y así, pasaron un par de días donde: salían a recorrer, se bañaban en la laguna, pescaban, conversaban, etc. Anna empezó a sentirse feliz por primera vez en su vida, no tenia presiones, no tenia que comportarse como una mujer fría, no tenia lidiar con los problemas del día a día, y mas aun, se iba dando cuenta mas y mas que sin Yoh aún podía feliz. Tenia miedo de poder ser feliz con alguien que no fuera Yoh, por eso decidió volverse fría con Hao para no poner en peligro todo lo que había formado con Yoh.

(aquí empieza el plan)

-Hao: Anna! Ven a ver esto, es el pez más hermoso que he visto.

-Anna: No creo que ese pez tenga algo que no haya visto, ¿Tiene cola? ¿Tiene aletas? ¿Nada?¿ Respira bajo el agua?

-Hao: SÍ SÍ SÍ Y SÍ. Pero no tenias que ser tan pesada, yo solo decía.

-Anna: Te das cuentas que hablas puras cosas bobadas.

-Hao: Y a ti ¿que te pasa?

-Anna: NADA. Déjame tranquila.

Hao se cansó de las cosas que estaba diciendo, así que camino hacia donde estaba. La tomo por la cintura y la acostó en el suelo, con sus brazos Hao sostuvo los suyos para sostenerla. Ella le gritaba para que la soltara, y él se puso encima suyo la miro a los ojos, él tenia el pelo suelto, sus ojos brillaban eran de un marron tan fuerte que algunos creían que tenia los ojos negros y de pronto hizo lo ultimo que se habría esperado en el mundo.

Se empezó a reír a carcajadas, ya lloraba de risa y ella lo miraba con una expresión MUY confundida. Luego su risa se convirtió en una sonrisa, sus ojos se pusieron como la primera vez que se hablaron, es decir seductores. Ella seguía bajo él sin poder moverse, pero ya no forcejeaba por librarse. Era como si algo hubiera tomado posesión de su conciencia, estaba bajo un hombre que NO era su prometido, no trataba de echarlo y lo peor también lo empezaba a mirar con ojos seductores.

-Hao: Ese tono frío, no funciona conmigo. Eh pasado tres días solo contigo y me doy cuenta que algo tramas. Pero, como quisiste ponerte fría conmigo creo que me corresponde entibiarte.

-Anna: De...¡De que hablas!

Hao se empezó a acercar mas y mas a su boca, estaban a solo centímetros de distancia. Anna parecía fundida en sus brazos, derretida por sus pensamientos, y justo cuando empezaba a sentir la respiración de Hao recordó a Yoh. Lo recordó con esa sensación de culpa no de infidelidad, así que se sentó y se separo del sorprendido Hao. Camino a la playa y se sentó mirando el horizonte, era una noche estrellada. En ese momento, silenciosas lagrimas comenzaron a caer inevitablemente por sus ojos. Estaba perdida en una isla, a pocos días de haber podido casarse, perdía mas y más las esperanzas de ser encontrada, tenia miedo, y tenia miedo de ser feliz, tenia miedo de desear a Hao Asakura, no queria serle infiel a Yoh pero estuvo muy cerca de hacerlo ase unos instantes.

Lloró tanto que cuando dejo de hacerlo, se sintió mucho mejor. Volvió al campamento pero para su sorpresa Hao no estaba allí. Empezó a buscarlo, primero con la mirada y después empezó a gritar su nombre, pero nadie respondía a este. Era una noche oscura, su única compañía estaba desaparecida y ella ya lo extrañaba. Después de gritar una hora entera, entro a la carpa y se quedó dormida. Se despertó muy temprano, esa mañana. En todo el dia Hao no aparecía, y ya empezaba a oscurecerse estaba desesperándose mas y más. ¿Dónde estaba Hao, ¿Donde estaba su amigo? ¿Dónde estaba, **su** Hao? En esas horas solitarias se empezó a dar cuenta cuanto lo extrañaba.

No era la primera vez que Anna se quedaba sola en un lugar pero solía estar tranquila y serena, todo el tiempo nunca extrañaba a nadie en particular. Hasta, que se quedo sola cuando su compañía era Hao. En todo el día no había pensado en nadie mas y lo busco lo mas que pudo pero no aparecía en ningún lado. Prendió una fogata, y estaba por ir a acostarse cuando vio una silueta acercándose. Al principio se asusto un poco, pero luego vio que quien se acercaba era Hao.

Cuando se dio cuenta que era él, fue corriendo y se tiro a sus brazos. Cayeron juntos a la arena de la playa, que estaba tibia. Las estrellas eran la única luz que tenían, y se abrazaban mas y mas fuerte apreciando el hecho que volvían a estar juntos.

-Anna: ¡Hao! ¡Que paso donde estuviste! Estaba tan preocupada.

-Hao: Sucede, que después de nuestro "incidente" salí a caminar, estaba muy oscuro. Y de pronto me caí, entonces perdí la conciencia y desperté hace como una hora y eso me tomo encontrar el campamento. Y ahora estoy seguro en tus brazos.

-Anna: Ahh que bien, te busque mucho pero no aparecías, por favor no vuelvas a desaparecer así que me asuste muchísimo.

En un momento, dado, Anna hizo lo ultimo que se había propuesto. Beso a Hao, primero fue un beso rápido, pero luego Hao se dio vuelta quedando él encima de ella y ahí se fue acercando lentamente ahora Anna tenia sus brazos en el cuello de Hao. Estaban a centímetros de distancia, ambos sentían sus respiraciónes, el latido de sus corazones y por ultimo el dulce contacto de sus labios. Empezaron a besarse apasionadamente, como si fuera el primer beso que daban en toda sus vidas. No querían parar nunca, y cuando ya se cansaron se quedaron tendidos en el suelo. Anna estaba semi-abrazada semi-acostada junto a Hao. Estaban mirando las estrellas juntos, y en ese mismo lugar se quedaron dormidos.

CONTINUARÁ 

MpM2932:

Ese fue el final feliz de el 2do capitulo, pero quizas no sea un cuento totalmente feliz. Anna es una chica a punto de casarse, que queda perdida en una isla con la versión sexy de su prometido. Una situación algo difícil, veremos que pasa en los proximos capitulos. Dejen Reviews son entretenidos de leer. Bye Bye


End file.
